


A Trollhunters S3 and 3 Below S1 Combined Timeline

by Hagar



Series: Hagar's Tales of Arcadia Timelines [2]
Category: 3 Below (Cartoon), Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Timeline, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: A timeline (in both text and calendar format) of overlapping events of Trollhunters and 3 Below, accounting also for Trollhunters S1-S2 and the structure of a school year.This timeline updates and replaces the S3 portion of my complete Trollhunters timeline.





	A Trollhunters S3 and 3 Below S1 Combined Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not disable the work skin. This work has tables, and disabling the work skin will break them.

###### Trollhunters S3

**s03e01 A Night Patrol**

  * This episode opens at night. Toby says that "for weeks, Gunmar has been sending his minions"
  * Jim returns home in full light; Barbara is in the basement painting, when she should've been at work, and offers to drive Jim to school on her way to the hospital (until this point it was always "clinic")
  * After school, Jim is shown training with Strickler until dusk, when he returns to the warehouse hideout - when Claire already stole the signs



**s03e02 Arcadia's Most Wanted**

  * This episode opens at night; Bagdwella is scavenging for food and looking for a hiding spot
  * In the next scene, Dictatious is only just telling Usurna that he heard Morgana's voice in the record player, which happened in the last scene of the previous ep
  * In the next scene, Toby and AAARRRGGHH!! are looking for Glug, and Toby gets arrested. There seems to be a lot of night where in the first scene it was near sunrise, so it may be the next night.
  * The the before-last scene is daylight, with Mrs Nunez handing out the medal; Jim says they took out the human criminals "tonight", so it seems to be the morning after
  * This episode occurs over three days: night of the first, night of the second, and morning of the third



Together, these two episodes cover 5 school/work days, which is an excellent fit for Mon-Fri. The exact week on which they happen depends on two thing: the date of the Spring Fling dance, and whether 2 or 3 weeks passed since events of the S02 finale.

The compiler of this timeline prefers the later date for the Spring Fling, as well as for S03 to be as compact as possible. This assigns events of these two episodes to Week 39, the weekdays of which are 22-26 May.

**s03e03 Bad Cofee**

  * In the first scene of this episode it's daylight, and the girls are practicing for the Battle of the Bands; this suggests a weekend day
  * In the next scene, Jim is training with Strickler; it's either still the weekend, or after school
  * AAARRRGGHH!!! only just reported that Gunmar has left Trollmarket, so it hasn't been long since the previous episode
  * In the next scene it's morning and Jim prepares for school; the bulk of this episode's events occur on this day



**s03e04 So I'm Dating a Sorceress**

  * This episode opens at 7AM and Claire wakes up apparently healthy
  * Two scenes later, Gunmar has returned to Trollmarket, and AAARRRGGHH!!! rescues Dictatious from him
  * In the next scene it's dark, and Strickler shows up at the Lake house
  * Morgana in Claire's body states Claire's parents to be gone for the weekend (again)



**s03e05 The Exorcism of Claire Nunez**

  * This episode opens same night; Jim and NotEnrique have sent for aid
  * The episode occurs all in the same night>



**s03e06 Parental Guidance**

  * This episode opens on Barbara painting Jim in his armor, then regaining her memory
  * At dusk, Jim, Claire and Toby return to Jim's house to find all the parents there; a Spanish final "next week" is mentioned
  * In the next scene, Dictatious just found Badgwella
  * The rest of this episode's events occur on the same night



**s03e07 The Oath, s03e08 For The Glory of Merlin**

  * Events of these two episodes occur all at the same night



**s03e09 In Good Hands**

  * In the first scene of this episode, Gunmar attempts to free Morgana and discovers the staff may only be used by human hands
  * In the next scene it's morning, and Jim is making breakfast for Merlin
  * It's dusk when Strickler can't locate Nomura by phone, and the boys attempt to catch lightning; it's after dark when they catch said lightning



**s03e10 A House Divided**

  * On the third scene of this episode it's daylight, and Nomura only just found her way to the Lake house
  * Jim and Merlin apparently spent the majority of the day fighting
  * It's dusk when Strickler and Barbara escape Trollmarket, and Jim is in the bathroom contemplating; it's still not full dark when everyone makes it to the house, and Jim is about to enter the bath itself



**s03e11 Jimhunters**

  * This episode opens on the same night that the previous episode ended on, with Jim stumbling back to the Lake house
  * It's dawn when Jim encounters the river trolls
  * It's night again when Jim attempts to have dinner with his mother, then escapes to the school
  * In the final scene of this episode, of Morgana beginning her sorcery, it's just turned dawn of the next day



**s03e12-s03e13 The Eternal Knight pts.1-2**

  * s03e12 _The Eternal Knight pt.1_ opens on the very second the previous episode ends on
  * Events of both these episodes occur on the same day
  * It's stated to be the last day of school



Either the comment about a second Spanish final "next week" or the radio anchor's statement that the day of the Battle of the Bands is the last day of school needs to discarded, because if the last day in the show's chronology is the last day of school then there _isn't_ a next week of school for the second final to be on.

The following considerations will be taken into account in dating these episodes:

  * s0e04 _So I'm Dating A Sorceress_ and s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ occur on a Friday, as it's school day on the evening of which Claire's parents are already gone for the weekend
  * Minimal time needs to have passed between s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ on which AAARRRGGHH!!! is captured and s03e06 _Parental Guidance_ on which Dictatious finds his way to the gang
  * s03e06-s03e13 occur over 5 consecutive days, the second and last days of which are school days
  * The last day in the show's chronology needs to be allow for a 12-week third trimester of school



###### 3 Below S1

**s01e01 Terra Incognita part 1**

  * Events of this episode occur primarily at Akiridion 5
  * At the tail end of this epiosde, the Mothership lands on Earth, near down



**s01e02 Terra Incognita part 2**

  * Events of this episode follow directly after the previous one
  * Mother says that without the daxial array, she only has enough power to support the parents' cores for "3 parsons". Notably, events of Trollhunters s03 (and, therefore, events of 3 Below s01) take place over 3 weeks.
  * Events of this episode occur over approximately 12 hours



**s01e03 Mind Over Matter**

  * This episode opens on a school day, or what seems to be lunch hour
  * The second scene occurs after school; the light is already sunset-gold
  * The next scene is the next day, at school
  * Scene 4 is after school, on the second day of this episode; election signs are still up in people's yards
  * On the next (third) day of this episode, Ms. Janeth announces that Science Fair project are due "next week"
  * After dark, Aja and Krel sneak out; while using the glasses, Aja hears Toby thinking about asking Darci out to laser tag (in Trollhunters s03e02, Toby is seen texting Darci about lasers)
  * Stuart breaks for a police cruiser that seems to be driven by Toby



3 Below s01e02-s01e03 seem to overlap precisely with Trollhunters s03e01-s03e02. These episodes account for one week out of three.  
  
**s01e04 Beetle Mania**

  * This episode opens on daylight, shortly after Stuart's capture by our Akiridions, so apparently the next morning. It's a school day.
  * Darci says that "last week, the teachers' coffee got spiked", refering to events of Trollhunters s03e03 Bad Coffee
  * Events of this episode are concluded within the day



Events of _A Night Patrol/Terra Incognita II_ occur over a night and the following day. Events of _Arcadia's Most Wanted/Mind Over Matter_ occur over a total of 4 days and the 3 nights between them. 3 Below s01e04 _Beetle Mania_ seems to follow directly after the preceding ep (s01e03 _Mind Over Matter_ ) - and yet, it calls for the events of Trollhunters s03e03 _Bad Coffee_ to have already occurred and moreover, for them to have occurred _last week_. To underscore the importance of this placement for the overall timeline, _Mind Over Matter_ slots the Science Fair for "next week", thus forcing _Beetle Mania_ through s01e06 _D'aja Vu_ to occur within a single week.  
  
There is no solution for this problem that does not neccessiates our Akiridions holding Stuart for several days. However, the duration for which they hold him may be minimized by positing that the events of _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ and _Bad Coffee_ overlap so that (a) the first day of _Bad Coffee_ (either an afternoon or the weekend) is the same as the second day of _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ (none of which is shown in-ep), and (b) the second day of _Bad Coffee_ (on which the bulk of events happen) is the same as the third day of _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ (on the morning of which Toby received the medal)

**s01e05 Collision Course**

  * This episode opens at night; Aja has difficulty sleeping. This night may well not occur directly before the other events of this episode
  * Come morning, the Zeron ship lands
  * At what appears to be the same time, Krel states that the ship will lose power to sustain the parents' cores in "two parsons", further supporting that a "parson" roughly equivalents a week.
  * Coach states "Good morning" at the opening of the car. Possibly the first night/morning of this ep is not consecutive with the day on which the bulk of its events occur.



**s01e06 D'aja Vu**

  * The opening caption declares the events of s01e02 Terra Incognita II to have occurred "Three weeks ago." Given Trollhunters canon, there is _no way_ that is possible
  * The morning of the day on which the bulk of this episode's events occur is the day after s01e05 _Collision Course_. Therefore, it's likely that the night chase after Porgon takes place parallel with the events of the previous episode
  * This is the day of the science fair



**s01e07 Flying the Coop**

  * This episode begins at night. Aja is training with Varvatos, while Krel is handling the plutonium cell at Stuart's shop
  * Varvatos brings Birdy the paperwork the same evening; she visits their home a few hours after
  * The next day at school, Uhl presents them with their student IDs



Fitting the events of 3 Below s01e05-s01e07 into a single school week (as Trollhunters constraints require) would not have been a problem had this not be the week of Memorial Day, and therefor a 4-day rather than a 5-day week. Two possible solutions exist. The first is that Aja and Krel receive their student IDs on a Saturday (perhaps Uhl was supervising detention again?). The second is that they received their IDs on Monday, the day on which events of 3 Below s01e08 occur.

**s01e08 Party Crashers**

  * It's night when the Zerons attack and Zadra calls
  * The next day is a school day, and Steve asks Aja out
  * This is the night of Merlin's Tomb, as indicated by Darci stating that Jim, Toby and Claire visitng "his Uncle Merlin"



**s01e09 Lightning In a Bottle**

  * This episode opens on the same night as the previous one. However, as the Trollhunters are shown returning from Merlin's Tomb, it's most likely after midnight and therefore technically the next day
  * The moon is shown as a crescent. However, in Trollhunters s03e08 _For the Glory of Merlin_ , it was shown to be full. This clinches that moon phases as presented in the show cannot be used for dating events
  * The episode closes on the next day, on which the math duel is taking place



**s01e10 The Arcadian Job**

  * This is the first time we see one of the Trollhunters in the same class as Aja and Krel; Toby is shown sleeping, which makes sense as he (and the other Trollhunters) seemed to only sleep every other night that week
  * The raid seems to take place the same night



In order to fit all events withing a single school weeks, it is necessary for the second day of _Lightning In a Bottle_ (the math duel) to also be the day on which _The Arcadian Job_ is taking place.

**s01e11 Truth Be Told**

  * Mother says they'll be "ready to launch in 48 horvatz"; Krel says "in two dalsons," so - presumably - in 48 hours/2 days, which roughly coincides with the established Trollhunters timeline
  * The moon is full again, though it's clearly not been two weeks (or even over a week) since it was shown as a crescent



**s01e12 Last Night on Earth, s01e13 Bad Omen**

  * Episode s01e12 opens where the previous episode had left
  * The next scene is the last day of the school year, and the day of the Battle of the Bands
  * Events of these two episodes overlap with events of the two Trollhunters _Eternal Knight_ episodes



###### Calendar format

SUNDAY | MONDAY | TUESDAY | WEDNESDAY | THURSDAY | FRIDAY | SATURDAY  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
21 May  
Trollhunters s03e01 _A Night Patrol_ ; 3 Below s01e02 _Terra Incognita II_ |  22 May  
Trollhunters s03e01 _A Night Patrol_ ; 3 Below s01e02 _Terra Incognita II_ |  23 May  
3 Below s01e03 _Mind Over Matter_ |  24 May  
Trollhunters s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ ; 3 Below s01e03 _Mind Over Matter_ |  25 May  
Trollhunters s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ , _s03e03 Bad Coffee_ ; 3 Below _s01e03 Mind Over Matter_ |  26 May  
Trollhunters s03e02 _Arcadia's Most Wanted_ , s03e03 _Bad Coffee_ | 27 May  
28 May |  29 May  
Memorial Day |  30 May  
3 Below s01e04 _Beetle Mania_ |  31 May  
3 Below s01e05 _Collision Course_ , s01e06 _D'aja Vu_ |  1 June  
3 Below s01e06 _D'aja Vu_ |  2 June  
Trollhunters s03e04 _So I'm Dating A Sorceress_ , s03e05 _The Exorcism of Claire Nunez_ ; 3 Below s01e07 _Flying the Coop_ | 3 June  
4 June  
3 Below s01e08 _Party Crashers_ |  5 June  
s03e06 _Parental Guidance_ , s03e07 _The Oath_ , s03e08 _For The Glory of Merlin_ ; 3 Below s01e08 _Party Crashers_ |  6 June  
s03e09 _In Good Hands_ , s03e10 _A House Divided_ ; 3 Below s03e09 _Lightning In A Bottle_ |  7 June  
s03e10 _A House Divided_ , s03e11 _Jimhunters_ ; 3 Below s03e09 _Lightning In A Bottle_ , s03e10 _The Arcadian Job_ |  8 June  
s03e11 _Jimhunters_ ; 3 Below s03e11 _Truth Be Told_ |  9 June  
s03e11 _Jimhunters_ , s02e12-s02e13 _The Eternal Knight_ ; 3 Below s03e12 _Last Night On Earth_ , s03e13 _Bad Omen_ | 10 June


End file.
